1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand sterilizing or sanitizing device which can be worn by an individual user, or supported on a shelf or wall, and which can be self-energized to continuously dispense a predetermined quantity of a viscous sanitizing liquid, such as an antimicrobial gel, or which can be energized by a hand pump type of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The uncontrolled spread of germs and viruses is recognized as a main cause of many illnesses. In recent years, a variety of hand sanitizing devices have entered the marketplace in an attempt to curtail the spread of these illness-causing organisms. The use of such devices is now commonplace in such environments as the medical community where workers such as emergency department and intensive care unit personnel are frequently exposed to such germs and viruses. Many professions and occupations require the use of hand cleaners or other skin care products on a frequent basis. For example, health care providers such as nurses must sanitize their hands after each patient. Often, the nurse must return to the nurses' station or to some other permanent dispenser location to perform this hand sanitizing, which can cause additional time pressure in an already busy environment.
It is imperative for the hands of medical workers to remain as germ free as possible, especially when treating patients. Hand sanitizers have proven to be a very valuable tool for reducing the incidence of infection. One disadvantage of the presently available hand sanitizer dispensers is the fact that it is often difficult and cumbersome for medical personnel that go from place to place to carry a bottle of hand sanitizer with them. Even where wall-mounted sanitizers are available, they are often empty when needed. In the case of, for example, an emergency department environment, personnel do not have the free time needed to seek out a full dispenser of sanitizer when confronted with one or more empty ones.
There are many other situations, in addition to the medical environment where a need exists for an improved hand sanitizer dispenser. As one typical example, the hands of an employee working in a printing, machining or other manufacturing type industry will often become soiled at the work station. The same can be said for workers involved in various sectors of the food industry. Frequent trips to the washroom for the purpose of hand cleaning are inefficient and unproductive. In other situations, such as in the case of a utility or similar outside worker, there may be no washroom facility available if the worker's hands become contaminated. In each of these types of situations, there is a need for a holder that conveniently attaches to a person to hold and dispense a predetermined quantity of hand sanitizer.
The present invention, therefore, has as one object to provide an improved dispenser which can be used to contain and dispense a predetermined viscous liquid, such as an anti-microbial gel.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which can be conveniently worn on the body or clothing of an individual user.
Another object of the invention is to provide such as device which is self-energizing so that it dispenses a convenient quantity of gel by weeping onto an exposed surface of the device, without dripping.
Another object is to provide such a device which features a hand pump type of operation for dispensing a quantity of gel.
Another object is to provide such a device which can be reloaded so as to be reusable from one shift to another.
Another object is to provide such a device which has a disposable cartridge so that it is able to be replaced at the beginning of each work shift.
Another object of the device of the invention is to have an indicator element which indicates when the gel/liquid content of the cartridge or device reservoir is near empty or empty.